Decision
by himawarui
Summary: Roy asked Edward to choose between Winry or The Military. EdxWinry, RoyxRiza EdWin and RoyAi in later chapters *fluff*. rated T for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Decision

Disclaimer : I own this story, not Fullmetal Alchemist.

1st Chapter

Decision

It has been a while since Roy Mustang had a weird little question in his mind, and it's about a shrimp we have known. He can't concentrate on his works and love life for weeks. Riza, who has been watching the Colonel for a while decided to make her moves.

She walked towards him and called.

"Colonel." No answer.

"Colonel Mustang." Still no answer.

". . . COLONEL ROY MUSTANG!!!" i can't believe that there are no answer. Not even a hum. She can't take this anymore.

"Click." (Ohh, the beauty of the sound of a gun XD)

"Waaaaa, Lieutenat Hawkeye, chill!" Fuery tries to calm down the Lieutenant. But it was hopeless.

"COLONEL ROY MUSTANG, SNAP OUT OF IT OR I WILL MAKE A NEW HOLE ON YOUR ASS!"

Thank goodness, it was effective enough to wake the colonel.

"Ahh, perfect timing, Lieutenant. Please call Fullmetal and tell him to meet me in my office right now, ALONE, thanks." And the colonel's back on his own 'world', but this time with a little hum of a song.

The next thing Fuery heard was a bang in the colonel's head and the lieutenant's footsteps towards the closest phone.

-------dividerthingy------

In the Colonel's office, afterwards,

"So, what do you want with me?"

The colonel stayed silent and walked towards the shrimpy alchemist.

"I just analyzed our last records on your productivity, and it always dropped every single time you broke your automail." The colonel dropped the documents and a few picture of Edward and Winry. Edward's face turned into a big shiny tomato.

"Wh-WHERE DID YOU GET THESE PICTURES?!"

"Let's just say, i have my own connection. I also has been calculating that there's a certain obstacle blocking our way." The colonel than took a piece of Ed and Winry's photo.

"What is it?"

"Winry Rockbell." The colonel burned the picture into ashes.

"The military doesn't need a lover boy on the squad, and. . ." he was cutted off by a certain scream by the Fullmetal.

"L-LOVER BOY ?! WHAT THE HECK?! AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH WINRY?!"

"Stay, Fullmetal. You're talking to your superior. Now, i'll give you two choices. Stay away from Winry and find another automail mechanic or quit from the military." Edward froze onto his seat. He could never choose between both of them.

"I'll give you 3 days to think. Use your time wisely. Now, you may leave."

Back in the hotel, Edward locked himself in his room, leaving Al knocking and smashing the door, trying to take back his right on the room.

"So, i'll have to choose between Winry and The Military, huh?" He think, and think, and think, until he screamed in frustration.

"GAH!!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! BOTH OF THEM ARE IMPORTANT TO ME! WHAT SHOULD IN DO NOW, AL ?!" Al, who heard everything from the door replied with a huge voice.

"LET ME IN FIRST, BROTHER!"

-----dividerthingy-------

"So that's the problem?" Edward nodded softly. He's still thinking on a way to get them both.

"I think you should talk with Winry, she would tell you what to do. After all, she's involved in this."

Ed stayed quiet. His body trembles in happiness.

"Al, pack your stuffs, we're going on a trip to Risembool."

That's my first chappie on Decision. I hope i could continue this one, not like the Fullmetal Mechanic. I'm still rewriting it and i'm very busy with school. ACK!

I hope nobody's out of character on this one. Haha. I wanted to write an AU for a chance but i'm still a newbie in this fanfic world, so i'll calm down for a while. Haha,

Chappie 2, coming next ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Everything, disclaimed. Except for the plot x)

Chapter 2

Waiting for dawn

It's midnight, and Winry just finished her customer's automail. It has been 7 nights in a row and she hasn't sleep for once. She has been into some kind of insomnia these days ever since she was proposed by a certain weirdo that she hates. He's not really weird. In fact, he's the most handsome guy in the village (since the Elric Brothers left) and come from a rich family. He's nice, caring, and humorous as well. But Winry didn't feel anything towards him. She is waiting for a certain guy that hasn't returned for 3 months. And his name was Edward Elric.

"Why did i even think of him? He's soooooooo short, weird, dumb, and . . . stubborn. He might not be the right one for me, i still have the time to choose!" Winry mumbled to herself while changing into her white nightdress. She took her purple cardigan and went downstairs.

"He has too many differences with me, and he might not think of me as much as i think of him. He hates milk, and i love milk. We're too different. Snap out of this, Winry!" She still mumbling to herself while making herself a nice warm milk.

"This would help me fall asleep. I haven't slept for 7 straight night." She put her mug on the table and laid her head on it. (the table, not the mug xp) She took a nice deep breath and begin to drink her warm milk.

"knock, knock" She ignored it.

"KNOCK, KNOCK." She tried to ignore it and repeat her ritual.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" there was an unstoppable knock on the door and Winry can't take it anymore. She brought her mug and run toward the door.

"SPLASH"

"DO YOU MIND TO KNOCK SOFTER?! THIS IS MIDNIGHT AND EVERYONE'S ASLEEP. THE AUTOMAIL SHOP IS CLOSED, WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!"

"Err, Winry, it's us." Said a certain voice coming from and armor.

"Al? Don't tell me. . ." There she see a guy his age wearing a red coat with blond hair and golden eyes, covered in warm milk."

"WERE YOU TRYING TO BOIL ME IN THIS DISGUSTING LIQUID THAT SMELLED LIKE PUKE?!"

"SHUT UP, YOU GUYS. THIS IS MIDNIGHT. Oh, hello, Edward, Alphonse. When did you come? Come inside." said Pinako in her pajamas and pipe. (She brought it to bed!)

"I'm off too bed again. Tell me the rest tomorrow. Winry, dry Edward up with this." Pinako threw a towel to Winry and she started drying Edwards face. Al took Edward's coat and brought his suitcase to their room.

"Edward. I'm sorry for splashing you with warm milk. It was an accident. I didn't knew it was you." She rubbed Edward's face with the towel gently and loosen his hair. She dried it up with the towel. It smelled like milk and honey.

"Maybe next time you should check on who's outside before acting, Automail Freak." Winry twitched. She was being tolerant enough when he gave his advise to her, but an insult? It was too much.

"Well, if a _**certain shrimp**_ hadn't knocked so hard on the door, i wouldn't get mad!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL SHORT, MECHANIC FREAK?!"

"ALCHEMY GEEK!"

"GREASY WOMEN!"

The last one hurt her badly. She didn't think that the boy she loved (HEY AUTHOR!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BOY I LOVED?!!!! *wrench attack*) would insult her that much. She threw her towel and rushed towards her room upstairs, ignoring the confused Al.

"What's going on, brother?"

"Dunno, don't care. I'm taking a shower."

"It's the middle of the night, and it's winter."

"Who cares, i smell like puke!"

"You smell nice, like milk and honey. Since when did Winry wake up in the middle of the night just to make a warm drink? Do you even see those black circles on her eye? It seems like she hadn't sleep in days, brother!" Al's words made Edward think. He went to the shower and changed quickly into his t-shirt and boxers. He went upstairs and stopped in front of Winry's door.

"Winry, i'm coming in." No response. Edward opened the door and saw the windows opened. He leaned out of the window and saw Winry on the balcony.

"Win, are you alright?" She nodded softly and keep starring on the moon. Edward moved towards Winry and stayed beside her. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Winry, i'm sorry for insulting you. It was bad for me. I'm sorry." She just nodded. Another silence happened.

"Winry, are you listening to me?" He cupped her cheek and let their eyes met. Her cerulean eyes are empty, it's like looking at a black hole. Edward embraced her and she returned the embrace. She leaned her face on his shoulder.

"I'm still keeping our promise Edward, that the next teardrop falling on my cheek is the tears of happiness." She lift up her face and smiled. There's no more emptiness on her eyes. But there are no joys either.

Edward held her hands softly. Winry faced the sky once more.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, right?"

"Yeah, these times, we used to spent the rest of the night on a sleepover in you room. Me, You, and Al. Man, where does time fly?" Winry giggled.

"_Edward always cheer me up at any situation. If only this moment could last forever."_

"Umm, Winry. . What are you doing, staying up in the middle of the night for such a long night?" Winry seemed surprised. How did Edward figure that she has been staying up all night.

"Uh-Nothing, Edward. It's just me, and my automail orders. There are so many of them these days, haha-ha, ha." She gave an awkward laugh in the end and that doesn't satisfy the Elric.

"Since when did you keep secrets between us, Winry?"

"I don't know. Maybe since you left." Edward leaned closer to Winry. He kissed her forehead. It's the first time he had kissed another woman besides her mother.

"I'll call Al. We're sleeping here."

"B-but Al doesn't sleep. Is it okay?"

"Do people sleep on sleepovers?" Both of them chuckeled.

"I guess not. I'll prepare the extra beds."

"I'll tell Al to bring our pillow and blanket. Be right back!" He slammed the door to found a strangearmor peeking through it.

"Al, what are you doing? Anyways, let's go on a sleepover!" He dragged Al and brought their needs to Winry's room.

It's been a while since we did this." Said Edward while preparing his position on the floor. Winry was beside him and Al was beside Winry.

"But brother, i can't sleep at all. I'm an armor."

"What matters is the time we spent together, Al." He 'tucked' Al to sleep and he did! (Wow, such brotherhood! TTvTT)

"Good night, Win."

"Nite Ed." Edward turned off the night light and tried to sleep. He felt sudden tremblings from his side.

"Winry?" he whispered softly. Winry didn't answer. He held her hands and whispered to her ears.

"Go to sleep, you'll need it."

He kissed her eyelids and tucked her. As her tremble faded, Edward Elric tried to sleep.

"_What did i just do?! I kissed my childhood friend, is that even normal?! Stupid me!" _he rolls over the floor like a crazy caterpillar. Thank goodnesss it didn't woke anyone. The only thing he's waiting now is for dawn to come.

Second chapter done! Third one's coming soon. Wow, kind of OOC for Ed. I made him go crazy in the end to erase the OOC-ness. I hope this chap satisfies y'all, ja! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! Reviews please :) **

Decision

Chapter 3

Because I Loved Her

------dividerthingy-----

"Winry can you do the groceries for me?" asked Pinako while cleaning the Automail shop with Al.

"But granny, it's cold outside. I don't want to go outside alone." She took her baby pink coat with her and put on a cute white muffler.

"Hey, shrimp. Go and accompany Winry to the grocer. I'm a little busy right now."

"WHO DO YOU CALL SHRIMP, OLD HAG?! Ugh, fine. Why does it have to be me?"

"Because me and Al are busy cleaning the shop. It's rare for us to close the shop and clean it." Pinako dropped her box to the table and dusts are scattered everywhere.

"Whatever, let's go, Win."

"Sure. Granny, we're leaving now." She waved to Pinako before closing the door.

"Granny, are you sure it's alright for us to do matchmaker's things to them?" Alphonse said while sweeping the shop's floor.

"You'll see, Alphonse. You'll see."

_I don't like granny's evil grin. _

--------divider thingy-----------------

"Hey, Edward. Why did you come here suddenly? You could've called me." Winry said while kicking the snow on the road.

"Umm, well. It's a kind of emergency." Edward putted his hands inside his pocket.

"What kind of emergency?" She's now stopped and faced him. Edward's eyes are now in contact with hers.

"Umm, uhh, . . . AH ! THERE'S THE GROCERY STORE LET'S GO. WE DON'T WANT TO LET GRANDMA AND AL WAITING, RIGHT? HAHA, HAHA, HAHA." He laughed nervously. He dragged Winry to the grocery store and brought out their needs.

"Is that you, Edward?" A female voice can be heard from behind the shelf. Winry and Edward looked at each other with confusion.

"Y-yes, who are you?"

"Oh, how long has it been, Edward? Don't you remember this auntie?" The women stood up and show her figures. She's not really fat, but not slim as well. She looks like a 30 year old women.

"Auntie Meg, how have you been?" Edward shook her hands with her. He saw a young girl, about 5 year old behind the women.

"Aww, look, it's Penny. Hi, Penny." Winry petted the young girl and held her hands.

"It's been five years, since you left. We haven't met each other for that long. Here's my daughter. She was born on the same day as your mother's funeral. I'm so sorry i can't be there."

"It's okay, Auntie. It's not like there's anything we can do to it." Edward's faced shows a little bit of disappointment.

"Anyway, you have grown taller, aren't you? You are taller than Winry, now."

"yeah, she shouldn't have called me a shrimp anymore." Edward threw a glance at Winry.

"_She's right. He's taller than me now." _

"By the way, both of you two looked good together." She let out a small giggle.

"WHAT?!" Winry and Edward said in unison. Their face blushing.

"Oops, gotta go, kids. See you soon."

"Bye, Auntie." She left with her daughter and left the confused young adults alone.

"She must've been kidding, let's go." Edward said to Winry who brought all the groceries with her.

"Winry, is it heavy?"

"Umm, kind of." Edward took the groceries bag and held Winry's hand.

"It's getting more, and more crowded. Make sure you don't let go." He dragged Winry to the exit while their hands are still intertwined.

"_His hands, they're warm. Even though they're steel, they're still warm." _

They walked together like that until Edward realized they have been holding hands for a long time.

"I-It's not too crowded anymore. Can you walk by yourself?" Winry nodded and walk beside him. There's an awkward silence between them. Until Edward broke it.

"The groceries are kind of heavy. No wonder granny told me to come with you."

"Are you tired? Here let me bring them for you." Winry tried to grab the groceries bag, but Ed didn't let her.

"I just need a rest. I thought there was a park over there." Edward pointed to the road on the left.

"There is. We used to play there with Al. There's a bench there. Let's go." She said as she dragged Edward to the park.

--------dividerthingy-------

"Wow, it gets cold. Aren't you cold, Win?" He asked after leaving the groceries betweem him and Winry.

"No, it's not really cold." She lied, and not long after that she sneezed.

"You're lying, Win." He grabbed her hands and tried to warm them. Winry's face blushed, and so does his. But he hid it with his bangs.

"_I just can't tell her the reason i'm here. I can't part with her. But why?"_

"Ed, look. It's snowing." Winry pointed at some snowflakes that are floating near them. She caught one and it melted in her hands.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Winry starred at the sky. Edward stood up from his position and leaned closer to Winry. He cupped her cheek with his automail hand.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"You are." With that, he kissed her softly, but passionately.

"_Because i loved her."_

------------------dividerthingy--------------

**(A/N)Yaaaaaaay, 3rd chappie, and they've kissed already. Haha, Edward just notice his feelings to her. He hadn't got much time left! Let's see what'll happen next. 'till the next chappie x)**


	4. Chapter 4

Decision

Chapter 4

_Flashback _

"_I just can't tell her the reason I'm here. I can't part with her. But why?"_

"_Ed, look. It's snowing." Winry pointed at some snowflakes that are floating near them. She caught one and it melted in her hands. _

"_They're beautiful, aren't they?" Winry starred at the sky. Edward stood up from his position and leaned closer to Winry. He cupped her cheek with his automail hand. _

"_What's wrong, Ed?" _

"_You are." With that, he kissed her softly, but passionately. _

"_Because i loved her."_

End of Flashback

The kiss didn't last long. They parted after about 10 seconds. Edward grabbed the groceries and walked away. Winry followed him. They didn't say any single word. When they arrived home, each of them locked themselves in their rooms.

"Al, what's wrong with those two?" Asked Pinako, still cleaning the shop.

"I don't know, I'm here with you since this morning."

"Hey, you're Ed's brother, you should've known!"

"I'm not psychic, granny."

"Hey, you have brother complex, you SHOULD'VE known." Said Pinako, emphasizing the 'should' word.

"I DON'T HAVE BROTHER COMPLEX! I'M NOT INCEST!"

"But these fanfictions prove them." Pinako handed him a pile of papers, written 'ELRICEST' in front of them. Al read them carefully, every single words.

"Excuse me, granny. I think i'm gonna be sick." Al ran to the bathroom.

"_CURSE YOU, ALL ELRICEST FANGIRLS!!! THE AUTHOR TOO! WHY DID SHE HAD TO SHOW THOSE FANFICS TO ME?!!!" _**(okay, that was weird. back to the story xp) **

Edward's mind

"_Okay, Elric. You just did it. YOU KISSED YOUR BFF!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY, YOU IDIOT!!!"_

"_But, what if she didn't like me too? That was my first kiss." _

"_Who cares, this is all about YOU! You liked the kiss right?" _

"_Umm, yes." _

"_Well, who cares about her? You'll leave her soon, right?" _

"_MAN, I FORGOT TO ASK HER ABOUT IT." _

"_That's your business." _

"_But you're a part of me, you should've helped!" _

"_Hey, i'm just a part of your soul." _

"_What if Winry got mad?" _

"_None of my business." _

"_!#$%^&**^!!* _

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!" He said while chewing his pillow.

------------dividerthingy--------------------

Winry's POV

"_Winry, he kissed you" _

"_I know, isn't that wonderful?" _

"_Yes it is, congratulation, girl!" _

"_But, why didn't he talk to me afterwards?" _

"_That doesn't sound good." _

"_Maybe, he regretted that he kissed me!"_

"_Maybe yes, maybe no." _

"_What am i supposed to do, NOW?" _

"_Ask him!" _

"_I just don't have the courage to do so!" _

"_That's your fault." _

"IT'S JUST SO CONFUSING!!!"

---------dividerthingy--------------

Both of them didn't realize that Al has been eavesdropping in front of both of their doors.

"They are so stupid." Al opens Edward's room and checked on his brother.

"Umm, brother. That is a pillow, not chewing gum."

"Yeah, thanks, Al. I didn't knew that it was a pillow." Edward said sarcastically.

"What happened brother?" Edward's face turned into 7 colors of the rainbow. He didn't want to talk about what happened earlier, but it was his brother who asked. How could he lied?

"Well. . . ." Edward told Al the whole story. If Al could faint, he would've done it.

"Congratulation, big brother! Now, go ask her about Mustang's order!"

"What?!"

"It's just a kiss. It doesn't have any connection with The bastard's order. Besides, she didn't refuse the kiss, right?"

"Do i have to? I'm afraid that we will not see each other again." Edward continued on chewing his pillow. Pretending it was Gracia's apple pie.

" It doesn't really matter. What matters is how you spend your time with her, not how much time you'll spend."

"You're right, Al. I'll go and ask her. Wish me luck."

"You're not going to need it."

"I will, Al." Edward closed the door and went to Winry's room.

--------------dividerthingy----------

"Winry, I'm coming in."

"S-sure. Come in." Edward opened the door and sat next to Winry on her bed.

"Winry, i need to talk to you."

"About what?" Edward hid his face with his bangs.

"Well, colonel bastard just tell me to choose, between you, or the military." Silence came between both of them. They didn't dare to face each other. Until Winry stood up and said some unexpected words.

"Edward Elric, I hate you. Go Away!"

"What? What's the meaning of this sudden change of emotions?!"

"I don't care, i hate you. Now, get out of my room."

"But, Win-"

"I mean NOW, Elric!" She yelled and pushed him out from her room.

"Talk about attitudes." Edward left and went downstairs. In Winry's room, she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I didn't know it was this hard to keep a promise." She hid her face with a pillow and screamed silently.

--------dividerthingy----------

"Munch, munch, munch, munch" Ed ate his dinner with disturbing noises.

"Edward, do you have any manners?"

"Yes, and no." He continued eating without minding everybody else. Pinako realized, Winry only played with her meal, not eating them.

"Winry, your dinner will get cold."

"I'm not hungry. I want to go out for a walk." She left the dining table. She was walking towards the door when Edward stopped her and held her hands.

"Winry, explain to me!"

"I don't have anything to explain, now let go."

"I won't, until i get proper explanations."

"Edward, i have told you. I hate you! Now, get off me." She released herself from him and walked away. Edward wasn't satisfied by her answer. He took his coat and ran after her.

"Win, stop right there."

"Why should i?"

"Because i told you so."

"So what? You're nobody for me."

"You're lying." Winry stopped for a chance.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're lying. You don't hate me." Winry frozed on her state. She didn't know what to say.

"Y-yeah, you're right. I was lying. Winry answered. Her voice trembling.

"W-winry. . "

"Yes, i was lying! I don't want you to think that i was a burden to your assignments. I don't want you to be confused because of me. I just want you to be happy." Tears are formed in her eyes. She faced upwards.

"What are you doing, Win?"

"Don't you know? I'm trying to hold back my tears. I don't want to break our promise." Edward felt guilty for kissing her. It would only make them harder to part. He walked towards her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Winry."

"For what?"

"For what i did earlier, when I kissed you."

"I-I don't mind." Edward's flinched. He didn't expect her to say that.

"So. . . What about Colonel Bastard's order?" Winry spaced for a bit, and then she answered,

"You should choose the military, Ed. You need it to find the Philosopher stone."

"But, what about you?"

"I want you to find the philosopher's stone, use it to return to your normal limbs, i mean-flesh and bones, get back Al's body, and kick the homunculus." Edward giggled to what Winry had spoken.

"Pfft. You sounded like a 5 year old children waiting for your families to come back." He said while laughing and releasing his hug. When Winry saw Ed laughing, she can't handle to prevent herself from laughing too.

"Don't make fun of it, because when you didn't return home with your old body, you will suffer the pain from my ultimate wrenchie!" But, Edward didn't stop laughing. He petted Winry on the head.

"Thanks for cheering me up and help me finish that bastard's order. Tomorrow morning, i'll be back to Central. I guess, this is good bye." Within seconds, Winry pull out her wrench from her pants and threw it.

"Ouch!! What's that for?!"

"Stupid Ed! You shouldn't have said 'good bye', you should've said 'see you' instead, because we'll meet again! Idiot!"

"Haha, i guess you're right. Well, it's getting darker; we'd better get back soon. The Old hag and Al must've been worried by now." She grabbed Winry's hand and dragged her inside.

"I don't mind staying out here with you, together, forever." She said as soft as a whisper. She thought Ed wouldn't hear. She didn't know that after she said that, a smile was formed on Edward's face.

-----------dividerthingy--------

Author's note 

Well, it's the fourth chapter. The next chapter is about RoyAi, so RoyAi fans, prepare for landing- (?)i mean reading :D


End file.
